


Miracles

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After months I still don’t know how to tag, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winterhawk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Tony and Steve fight just before Christmas.Tony leaves.Steve wonders if it’s too late to write a letter to Santa.





	Miracles

**Steve**  
  
Steve had been patient. All this time he had tried his damn best to be patient.  
  
When Tony didn’t come home early the day they were supposed to arrange the Christmas decorations because he got caught up at work, Steve understood.  
  
The day they were supposed to go out and buy gifts, and Tony didn’t appear because of an emergency meeting, Steve understood.  
  
They were supposed to wrap the gifts together too, but Tony ‘didn’t notice the time’, and when he had left his workshop Steve wasn’t in the mood for wrapping gifts anymore. Still, he understood.  
  
Tonight, they had arranged their usual Christmas movies marathon. It consisted of watching as many movies as they could while they cuddled, ate dessert and enjoyed the presence of each other until they fell asleep and woke up at the right time for their gifts.  
  
It was supposed to be a perfect 24th of December.  
  
But it was a missing a few minutes until midnight, Tony was still at work apparently, and by now Steve had completely run out of patience. He considered going to sleep when the door opened.  
  
Tony walked in looking unfazed by the late hour or the fact he had missed their traditional movie night. He didn’t seem to notice Steve was there until he took his long coat off and turned to the living room.  
  
“Oh, hey babe,” Tony said, smiling tiredly. “Why are you still awake?” Steve just continued to stare at him until it dawned on Tony. “Oh fuck. Christmas movie marathon. Steve I forgot, I’m so sorry, I just got caught up in the workshop and—”  
  
“Oh, come on Tony, this has been happening through all of December each and every time we are supposed to be together,” Steve said loudly.  
  
Tony grimaced and looked down. “I know, Steve, and I’m truly sorry, I just forgot,” he said quietly.  
  
“You forgot,” Steve repeated. He stared at Tony who was still not daring to look at him. “You’re always forgetting about us lately you know. I’ve been trying to understand, I did the first few times, but I don’t know anymore.”  
  
“I swear I’ve got an explanation!” Tony started quickly. “I just—I can’t tell…” He closed his eyes as he trailed off.   
  
Steve shook his head. “You can’t tell me what’s been keeping you up at work,” he said. “You know, lately it seems to me as if your work is more important to you than me—than us.”  
  
Tony stared at him wide-eyed and frozen for a few seconds before grabbing his coat again and storming out of the house.  
  
Steve groaned. He let Tony leave and sat down on the couch. If he went after him it would only get worse, because now that he thought about it he shouldn’t have said that.   
  
Oh, fuck. He shouldn’t have said any of that. He had talked in the heat of the moment and now he had hurt Tony.  
  
Steve ran to the window and searched the streets for Tony, but he was gone. He considered trying to go and look for him, but really when Tony didn’t want to be found nobody did.  
  
He didn’t know how much time he stayed on the couch with eyes closed going through what he said over and over again. Steve was an asshole. It was Christmas time, they should be watching movies together, laughing, kissing.  
  
Instead he had yelled at Tony and made him leave.  
  
Standing up, he decided to try and call Tony. He went to their room and lied on the bed, waiting as the phone rang and rang. Of course, Tony didn’t answer. He couldn’t message him, but it was just going to go unnoticed too.  
  
Steve noticed the hour and felt like laughing. Merry fucking Christmas to him.  
  
 _And Merry Christmas to you, Tony,_ he thought sadly.  
  
He had an idea then. Steve didn’t really know why he did it, but it was something he was good at, as old fashioned as it sounded.  
  
He wrote a letter. A letter to Santa.

*****

Steve woke up from where he had fallen asleep on his desk. The letter he had written was there, untouched.  
  
If Tony had come back, there was no sign of it. He checked the time, and Steve felt like crying. They should’ve woken up together right now. He should be laughing at Tony’s eagerness to start exchanging gifts.  
  
They should be together right now, on Christmas, but Steve fucked up.  
  
Steve decided he was going to fix this. He quickly took a bath and got the first clothes he found on. He left the letter on their bed in case Tony came back before him.  
  
He left the house, not really sure where he should be searching. A quick assessment with Jarvis told him he wasn’t at the workshop so that was one place ruled out.  
  
Steve decided to walk around the streets. Tony is intelligent enough to know not to go to his usual hiding spots, but it was Christmas morning, most people should be at their homes so if Tony was out here, he should be easy to spot.  
  
After some minutes of walking aimlessly it started snowing. Steve turned to the sky and glared at it as if to make it stop. He didn’t bring a coat with him, and the snow was starting to sting his skin.  
  
On top of it, Tony loves the snow, and right now they would’ve decided to go out for a walk and started snowball fighting.   
  
When the snow got too cold to bear, Steve went into the nearest place open. It was a bar, because apparently some bars didn’t close even on the twenty-fifth. Steve searched around the small place, not sure if he wanted to find Tony there or not. A sigh escaped him as he didn’t see Tony. Still, that didn’t rule out that he could actually be in another bar.  
  
Steve hoped Tony wasn’t in a bar. He asked if they had any coffee to sell him, bought one and decided to continue searching, snow be damned.  
  
He searched any open bar he found just in case but after a while of walking around under the snow, Steve got tired. He had been almost two hours at it and no sign of Tony. He checked his phone but there weren’t any calls and his messages hadn’t gone through.  
  
Steve stood there under the snow, December 25, miserable, cold and alone. He started walking again and his feet took him to Clint’s and Bucky’s apartment. He knocked and mustered a small smile when Clint opened the door.  
  
“Hey Stevie,” Bucky said when he came in. He frowned when he noticed Steve’s battered clothes. “Why are you here? I thought we are supposed to meet later over at Nat’s and Bruce’s new place?”  
  
Steve sat down on the couch and just stayed quiet as he ignored the preoccupied glances his friends were giving him.  
  
“I fucked up,” he whispered. He bit his lip to keep everything in. It had been hours now since he made Tony left, and he hadn’t even heard of him. They had never fought this badly before.  
  
Suddenly Steve got the feeling this was it. This is how the best relationship of his life was going to end. All because he told his boyfriend that he didn’t truly care for him, on Christmas Eve, and had hurt him enough to leave.  
  
“You seem cold,” Clint said. Steve turned to him and grabbed the cup of hot chocolate he was being handed and was glad he had something else to focus on. “I’m gonna go and take Lucky on a walk right now, if you two wanna talk it out.”  
  
Steve smiled gratefully but couldn’t help how his heart constricted at seeing Clint kiss Bucky lovingly and turned away.  
  
“What happened?” Bucky asked, sitting next to Steve. Bucky went direct to the point. He knew Steve enough to know he would stall if not.  
  
So, Steve told him everything.   
  
“I’m an idiot Buck,” he whispered. “And now I’m gonna lose Tony for it.”  
  
“You got your reasons to be mad, Stevie,” Bucky started. “And you overreacted, but you both know you didn’t mean it. I’m sure deep down, Tony knows this too.”  
  
Steve thought about it but he wasn’t sure. “I don’t know where Tony is right now,” he said. “What if he left?”  
  
“There’s no denying you hurt him,” Bucky said. Steve closed his eyes painfully at that. “But I’m sure he won’t leave you for that. He loves you just as much as you love him. When he gets back tell him you’re sorry, okay? Just give him time to come back.”  
  
Steve nodded and tried to believe what Bucky told him. “Thanks,” he said with a small, sad smile.  
  
“Sure thing,” Bucky said. Steve stood up to leave not before his best friend hugged him. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve answered, not quire feeling it in himself to return the sentiment.  
  
It was still snowing, although less, when he started walking back to their house. He was wet and cold already, so he didn’t bother asking Bucky for a coat. Steve got to the big house and went in, expecting it to be empty.  
  
But Tony was sitting in front of the fireplace. He had one of Steve’s big hoodies with the hood on, while hugging his legs into himself and stared at the burning fire  

Tony turned at the sound, but he quickly set his gaze back to the flames and buried even deeper into himself.  
  
“Tony,” Steve said softly, relieved at last to see him but not knowing where to start apologizing. He hesitantly walked over to the chimney and sat next to him in a similar pose. He had expected Tony to lash out at him, but the man didn’t even acknowledge Steve again.  
  
Steve wanted to apologize. He wanted to say how sorry he was about everything but didn’t know what to say. So he sat quietly there next to Tony. Both of them brooding when they should be celebrating.  
  
Steve wasn’t sure how much time they sat like that. He observed Tony out of the corner of his eye. He was obviously snow-cold, probably from being outside all night, and his face was blotchy. Definitely from crying. He looked away to the fireplace when Tony suddenly spoke.  
  
“A Harley Davidson WLA motorcycle,” he muttered against his arms. Steve turned to him with a small frown. A WLA motorcycle? What did it have to do with any of this?  
  
“You’ve been rambling so fondly about it for a while,” Tony explained, still not looking at Steve. “You think I never payed attention to what you were saying, but I remember all the seventeen times you talked about it.”  
  
“I got the last one in existence, patched it up and made it Stark better,” he continued. “It’s in the garage but it doesn’t matter anymore. You probably think I didn’t do it because I love you.”  
  
Steve closed his eyes now as he felt the weight of what Tony had said hit him. It felt like a punch on the face. Tony had gotten him the bike he had been talking about for weeks now. It had probably costed him a lot of money, and he had even gone as far as to fix it by himself.  
  
That was the reason he had been staying until late at work. Tony had been preparing a gift for Steve.  
  
And Steve had managed to yell at him about not caring in return.  
  
“Tony, I’m so sorry,” Steve said softly. “I shouldn’t have said that, I was an idiot, and it costed us our Christmas.”  
  
Tony had buried his face completely now and seemed to be taking deep breaths. “At first I had thought I couldn’t miss going out with you, you know? And I was going to look for another time to work on the bike but I got caught up and as much as I didn’t want to I needed to risk some of our day outs to finish in time.” Tony stopped and took a shaky breath. “I thought you getting a bit mad was alright because I was doing it for you, and I could take a few words thrown my way, but I didn’t think it would get this bad and then… then you said the exact same thing Pepper said to me before breaking up, and I panicked and—and, fuck.”  
  
Steve knew Tony was sobbing quietly now, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Something. The apology died in Steve’s mouth before he could even form it because after all Tony told him there wasn’t something he could say that would make things better.  
  
Steve fucked up, and he really didn’t deserve Tony’s forgiveness. Still, he talked.  
  
“I’m sorry for what I said, Tony, I was a huge idiot, and I said things I truly regret,” Steve started softly. “I don’t really deserve your forgiveness but please know what I said isn’t true. I was just mad because we hadn’t been able to spend time together, but I shouldn’t have thought that about you.” He took a deep breath and whispered the next part, “You shouldn’t be dealing with what I’ve put you through.”  
  
Steve didn’t know what else to say. Nothing he did now would amend all that happened between them. He wanted to take Tony in his arms and take him to bed so he could comfort him. Kiss him until the hurt eased away.  
  
“I haven’t read it,” Tony whispered. His fist opened from where he had Steve’s letter folded carefully.   
  
Steve stared at the letter and swallowed. “Do you let me read it for you? It’s actually a letter for Santa.”  
  
Tony gave him a tiny nod, and Steve took the letter from his hand and unfolded it.  
  
 _“Dear Santa: I had a bad fight with Tony over something really stupid. I over-reacted, yelled and hurt him, and he left. I ruined our Christmas. I hope it’s not too late, but I wanted to ask for a gift. It’s not for me; I haven’t earned anything right now, specially not someone as goodhearted as Tony. So what I’m asking for is for him._  
  
Please let him get the happiness he deserves.  
  
He shouldn’t be feeling sad because of something I said. I shouldn’t have hurt him. I was an asshole, and he doesn’t have to put up with how I treated him. So please, give him just this one gift. Let the man I love be happy… even if it means staying away from me.”  
  
Steve slowly stood up and left the letter at Tony’s side. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his and seconds after intertwined. Steve looked down at Tony.  
  
At Tony, who had taken his hand and was pulling him back down towards him. Steve couldn’t help the sob that left him as he sat down.  
  
Tony was forgiving him. After all the mess he did, Tony was forgiving him even when he shouldn’t. He answered the question before Steve could even ask.  
  
“Because I love you,” Tony said softly. “Because it’s Christmas and it’s about time we spend it together.”  
  
Steve caressed Tony’s face and cleaned his tears before leaning in and kissing him softly. They stayed there, leaning their foreheads together.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve repeated, staring directly at Tony’s brown eyes.  
  
Tony kissed him again. “I know,” he said, bringing Steve down with him so they could lie together, enjoying each other’s company.

*****

They went together to celebrate Christmas with their friends and came back late at night, tired and happy. Steve had just finished putting on his pajamas when he noticed how unremarkably quiet his boyfriend had gone. He turned around to see Tony already asleep on their bed, wearing the hoodie from before, sweatpants and a pair of Steve’s fluffy socks.  
  
Steve smiled to himself and couldn’t stop thinking about what Christmas miracles are. He carefully lied down next to Tony to hug him from behind and kissed his neck on his soft, ticklish spot making him shiver even though he was warm. Tony sighed contentedly as Steve pulled him in.  
  
Beautiful brown eyes stared back at Steve then. “I love you,” Tony said softly. Steve leaned in and kissed him tenderly.  
  
“I love you too, Tony,” Steve whispered back as they fell asleep together.  
  
 _Yeah_ , Steve thought, _this is the best Christmas miracle I could ask for._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows and don’t hesitate to prompt me :)


End file.
